Podróż do Bieguna Północnego/II/02
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział II | poprzedni=Rozdział I | następny=Rozdział III | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ DRUGI. Pierwsze wyrazy Altamont’a. Około ósmej godziny wieczorem, niebo oczyściło się nieco z mgły śniegowej; przy atmosferze bardziej jeszcze niż w dzień oziębionej, gwiazdy iskrzyły się na wypogodzonym firmamencie. Hatteras korzystając z tej zmiany, chciał wymierzyć wysokość niektórych gwiazd i w tym celu zabrawszy potrzebne narzędzia, wyszedł nic nie mówiąc nikomu. Chciał się on przekonać czy pole lodowe na którem przebywali nie ruszyło się z miejsca. Po upływie pół godziny wrócił, położył się w jednym kącie domku i pozostał nieruchomy, jakim nie bywa człowiek śpiący. Nazajutrz śnieg znowu bardzo obficie padać począł; doktór szczerze był zadowolony z dokonanych dnia poprzedzającego poszukiwań, bo wkrótce gruba na trzy stopy, biała powłoka okryła całą przestrzeń pól lodowych, a pod nią znikł wszelki ślad wybuchu. Tego dnia niepodobieństwem było wyjść na powietrze; na szczęście mieszkanie było dość wygodne, przynajmniej jak dla ludzi strudzonych. Piecyk służył dość dobrze, tylko czasem zadymka wypędzała z niego kłęby dymu do chatki; służył on także do przygotowania gorącego napoju z kawy lub herbaty, których wpływ na człowieka w tym klimacie jest niezmierny. Rozbitki, bo prawdziwie można ich tak nazywać, używali w swem schronieniu wygód, jakich już nie zaznali oddawna; dla tego też myśleli tylko o teraźniejszości, o tem dobroczynnem cieple, o wypoczynku czasowym, zapominając o przyszłości grożącej im śmiercią. Amerykanin zwolna powracał do życia; otwierał już oczy, ale jeszcze nie mówił; na ustach jego wyraźne były ślady szkorbutu i dla tego też nie mógł wydać żadnego tonu; słyszał jednak wszystko i wiedział co się dzieje. Poruszał głową na znak podziękowania; wiedział że mu ocalono życie, wydobywając z pod śniegu, ale nie wiedział tego, że tym sposobem opóźniono tylko nieco zgon jego, bo za piętnaście dni, za trzy tygodnie najdalej zabraknie całkiem żywności. Około południa Hatteras ocknął się z długiego swego zamyślenia, powstał i podszedł do doktora, Johnsona i Bella. — Moi przyjaciele, rzekł, wypada nam razem postanowić, co uczynić mamy w obecnem położeniu. Najprzód, radbym się od Johnsona dowiedzieć, w jakich okolicznościach dokonanym został czyn zdrady, na zgubę nas narażający. — I na co ci się to przyda kapitanie? rzekł doktór, już się stało i niema o czem myśleć. — Ja, odparł Hatteras, myślę wciąż o tem, i dopiero po opowiedzeniu Johnsona przestanę o tem myśleć. — Otóż jak było, odpowiedział retman; robiłem wszystko co można, aby przeszkodzić spełnieniu tej zbrodni... — Jestem tego pewnym Jonsonie i dodam, że oddawna już przywódcy buntu mieli zamiar to zrobić. — I ja tak sądzę, dodał doktór. — Zapewne, że tak być musiało, mówił Johnson, bo zaraz nazajutrz po pańskim wyjeździe, Shandon podtrzymywany i zachęcany przez swych stronników, objął dowództwo okrętu: chciałem się temu oprzeć, lecz napróżno. Od tej chwili każdy zaczął robić co mu się podobało, Shandon na wszystko pozwalał, chcąc przekonać ludzi osady, że minęły już czasy trudów i niedostatku. Niczego już nie oszczędzano; w piecu utrzymywano duży ogień od rana do nocy, paląc w nim części okrętu; zapasy żywności oddane były do użytku ogólnego, bez kontrol i rachunku, równie jak trunki, a jak ich nadużywali ludzie spragnieni ich oddawna, łatwo sobie wystawić. Trwało to od 7-go do 15-go stycznia. — Tak więc, odezwał się Hatteras poważnie, Shandon osadę okrętu doprowadził do buntu. — Tak jest kapitanie. — Nie mówmy już o nim. Opowiadaj dalej Johnsonie. — Około 24-go lub 25-go stycznia, ułożono projekt opuszczenia okrętu. Postanowiono dostać się na zachodnie wybrzeże morza Baffińskiego, a ztamtąd na szalupie miano się puścić na poszukiwanie wielorybników, lub nawet dostać się do osad grenlandzkich na wybrzeżu wschodniem. Zapas żywności jeszcze był obfity; chorzy orzeźwieni nadzieją powrotu, wracali do zdrowia. Rozpoczęto więc przygotowania do odjazdu, zbudowano sanie zdolne pomieścić na sobie żywność, paliwo i szalupę, które miały być ciągnione przez ludzi. Tak zeszło aż do 15-go lutego. Codzień spodziewałem się powrotu twego kapitanie, a zarazem przyznam się, że trwożyła mnie myśl o twej obecności, bo pewny jestem, że nicbyś złemu zapobiedz nie zdołał, bo załoga byłaby cię zabić raczej wolała, niż dłużej na pokładzie pozostać. Rozszaleli pragnieniem swobody. Brałem wszystkich moich towarzyszy po jednemu na stronę, gadałem im, zachęcałem, upominałem, przedstawiałem im niebezpieczeństwa podobnej wyprawy i nikczemność jakiej się przez to dopuszczają, opuszczając swego dowódzcę. Nie mogłem wpłynąć na najlepszych nawet. Odjazd był oznaczonym na dzień 22-gi lutego. Shandon się niecierpliwił. Na sanie i do szalupy wpakowano tyle żywności i trunków, ile ich zabrać było można; zrobiono także znaczny zapas drzewa; z lewej ściany brygu nic nie pozostało aż do wody. Ostatni dzień, był dniem prawdziwie wyuzdanej rozpusty; rabowano i niszczono po pijanemu, i wówczas to Pen z dwoma czy trzema innymi majtkami, podpalił statek. Biłem się z niemi, walczyłem do ostatka; przewrócono mnie i zbito. Nareszcie ci nędznicy, a Shandon na czele, zwrócili się na wschód i wkrótce utraciłem ich z oczu! Pozostałem sam, bezsilny, niemogąc ratować płonącego okrętu; kran od wody zamarzł zupełnie, tak że nie miałem ani kropelki wody. Przez dwie doby Forward wił się w płomieniach; resztę już wiecie. Po skończonem opowiadaniu milczenie dość długo trwało w domku lodowym; ponury obraz spalenia okrętu, utrata tego kosztownego brygu, tem żywiej przedstawiły się umysłom rozbitków, że teraz nadzieja powrotu do Anglii, zupełnie dla nich była straconą. Obawiali się spojrzeć jeden na drugiego, aby nie wyczytać na której twarzy wyrazu rozpaczy. Tylko ciężki oddech Amerykanina słyszeć się dawał. Nareszcie Hatteras głos zabrał. — Johnsonie, rzekł on, dziękuję ci; uczyniłeś wszystko co było w twej mocy dla ocalenia mego okrętu, lecz sam jeden nic poradzić nie byłeś w stanie. Jeszcze raz dziękuję ci, i już nie mówmy więcej o tym wypadku. Obecnie wspólnemi siłami starajmy się przyłożyć do ocalenia siebie samych. Jest nas czterech towarzyszy; życie każdego z nas równą ma wartość. Niechaj każdy da głos, wypowie swe zdanie, co nam czynić wypada. — Pytaj nas Hatterasie, odpowiedział doktór; jesteśmy ci oddani i szczerze mówić będziemy. A najprzód powiedz, czy sam masz już myśl jaką w tym względzie. — Sam dla siebie nic przedsięwziąść nie mógłbym, smutnie odpowiedział Hatteras. Zdanie moje mogłoby się wydać stronnem, radbym przeto najprzód coś od was usłyszeć. — Kapitanie, odezwał się Johnson, zanim coś powiemy w okoliczności tak ważnej, miałbym ci zadać jedno ważne zapytanie. — Słucham cię Johnsonie. — Wczoraj robiłeś obserwacye, celem poznania pozycyi w jakiej się znajdujemy; powiedz przeto, czy pole lodowe już się poruszyło, czy pozostaje na miejscu niewzruszone? — Nie poruszyło się dotąd, odrzekł Hatteras. Tak samo jak przed naszym odjazdem, wypadły mi z rachunku: ośmdziesiąty stopień, piętnasta minuta na szerokość, a dziewięćdziesiąty siódmy stopień, trzydziesta piąta minuta na długość. — A w jakiej odległości, rzekł znowu Johnson, jesteśmy od najbliższego na zachód morza? — O sześćset blizko mil (około 988 wiorst), odpowiedział Hatteras. — A tem morzem jest... — Ciaśnina Smitha. — Ta sama, której nie mogliśmy przebyć w kwietniu przeszłego roku? — Ta sama... — Dobrze kapitanie, gdy znamy tak dokładnie naszą pozycyę, możemy na zasadzie tego coś teraz postanowić. — Mów przeto, rzekł Hatteras, zatapiając twarz swą w dłonie. W takiem położeniu mógł słyszeć swych towarzyszy, nie patrząc na nich. — Powiedz Bell, odezwał się doktór, co według twego zdania przedsięwziąć wypada? — Niema się nad czem długo namyślać, odrzekł cieśla; trzeba zawrócić bez najmniejszej straty czasu, na południe lub zachód, i dostać się do najbliższego wybrzeża.... choćbyśmy na tę drogę mieli poświęcić dwa miesiące. — Żywności mamy tylko na trzy tygodnie, rzekł Hatteras nie podnosząc głowy. — A więc, powiedział Johnson, w ciągu trzech tygodni potrzeba przebyć tę odległość, bo ten jest jedyny sposób ocalenia się od zguby; choćbyśmy do tego wybrzeża na czworakach dowlec się mieli, musimy zaraz puszczać się w drogę i odbyć ją w dwudziestu pięciu dniach koniecznie. — Ta część lądu północnego nie jest znaną, odrzekł Hatteras. Możemy napotkać przeszkody różne, jak góry, lodowiska, które nam całkiem drogę zagrodzą. — Nie widzę w tem powodu, mówił doktór, aby nie probować; że wycierpimy wiele, to rzecz wiadoma; z żywnością ograniczyć się musimy do tego, co koniecznie tylko do utrzymania życia potrzebnem będzie, — chyba że uda się nam coś upolować.... — Prochu mamy pół funta zaledwie, rzekł Hatteras. — Kapitanie, mówił dalej doktór, pojmuję całą wartość twych uwag i sam nie łudzę się zwodniczą nadzieją. Ale zdaje mi się, że odgaduję twe myśli: czy masz jaki projekt praktyczny? — Nie, odrzekł Hatteras, po chwili wahania się. — Nie wątpisz zapewne o naszej odwadze, mówił znowu doktór; gotowi jesteśmy podzielać z tobą los wspólny aż do samego końca, wiesz o tem najlepiej, ale czy w tej chwili nie wypadałoby już wyrzec się myśli dostania się do bieguna? — Zdrada zniweczyła twe plany; mogłeś walczyć z przeszkodami stawianemi ci przez naturę i zwalczyć je, ale nie z wiarołomstwem i słabością ludzi; zrobiłeś wszystko co człowiek zrobić może i pewny jestem, że byłbyś doszedł do celu zamierzonego; lecz w obecnem położeniu, czyż nie jesteś zmuszonym odłożyć twe projekta na później, a nawet czy nie powinieneś powrócić do Anglii, właśnie dla przywiedzenia ich do skutku? — Cóż ty na to kapitanie, spytał Johnson Hatterasa, który dość długo żadnej nie dawał odpowiedzi. Nareszcie kapitan podniósł głowę i rzekł z przymusem: — Czy pewni jesteście, że zdołacie się dostać do morza, w takim stanie znękania fizycznego, w jakim się obecnie znajdujecie i prawie pozbawieni żywności? — Nie, odpowiedział doktór, ale brzeg morza sam do nas nie przyjdzie i musimy iść ku niemu. Może na południu znajdziemy jakie pokolenia Eskimosów, z któremibyśmy mogli wejść w stosunki. — A zresztą, odezwał się Johnson, czyż na ciaśninie nie możemy napotkać jakiego statku zmuszonego do zimowania? — W ostatnim razie, mówił znowu doktór, ponieważ ciaśnina jest zamarznięta, czyż po niej nie moglibyśmy się dostać do zachodniego wybrzeża Grenlandyi, a ztamtąd, czy to przez krainę Prudhoë, czy przez przylądek York dotrzeć do jednej z osad duńskich? Zresztą kapitanie, tu na lodowem polu nic nie znajdziemy z pewnością, droga zaś do Anglii jest w stronę południową a nie na północ. — Tak, odezwał się Bell, pan Clawbonny ma słuszność! trzeba iść i to zaraz; dość już długo zapominaliśmy o kraju naszym rodzinnym i wszystkich którzy nam są drodzy. — Takie jest twe zdanie, Johnsonie? raz jeszcze zapytał Hatteras. — Takie kapitanie. — I twoje doktorze? — I moje, panie Hatteras. Hatteras milczał jeszcze, na twarzy jego pomimowolnie malowały się wewnętrzne jego targania się; od postanowienia jakie miał przedsięwziąć zależało życie jego całe; jeśli zdecyduje się na powrót, w niwecz pójdą na zawsze śmiałe jego zamiary, bo trudno było myśleć o czwartej próbie tego rodzaju. Doktór widząc że kapitan milczy, tak się znowu odezwał: — Jeszcze raz powtarzam kapitanie, że ani chwili jednej nie mamy do stracenia. Trzeba upakować na sanie wszystkie nasze zapasy i drzewa ile można najwięcej. W takich warunkach w jakich my obecnie jesteśmy, sześćset mil jest drogą bardzo długą, ale przecież do zrobienia; możemy, albo raczej musimy robić po dwadzieścia mil dziennie, a tym sposobem staniemy u celu naszej podróży w ciągu jednego miesiąca, czyli około 26-go marca... — Lecz, odezwał się Hatteras, czy nie możnaby zaczekać dni kilka? — A czegóż się spodziewasz kapitanie? — zapytał Johnson. — Sam nie wiem! Któż przyszłość przewidzieć może? kilka dni jeszcze! ten czas nareszcie potrzebnym jest dla was samych, do odzyskania sił utraconych. Ręczę wam, że i dwóch dni w drodze nie wytrzymacie, upadniecie z trudów, nie mając nawet schronienia. — Ależ tu czeka nas śmierć straszna, powiedział Bell. — Moi przyjaciele, rzekł Hatteras głosem prawie błagającym, poddajecie się rozpaczy przedwcześnie. Jabym wam przeciwnie proponował na północy szukać sposobu ocalenia się. Czyżto przy biegunie niema Eskimosów, tak samo jak przy ciaśninie Smith’a. To morze oczyszczone z lodów, którego istnienia zaprzeczyć nie można, musi przecież oblewać jakieś lądy. Natura jest logiczną we wszystkich swych czynnościach. Wypada sądzić, że wegetacya odzyskuje swe panowanie tam, gdzie ustają wielkie mrozy; czyż na północy nie czeka nas ziemia obiecana, od której wy tak zawzięcie stronicie? Hatteras zapalał się mówiąc; rozkołysany umysł jego malował zachwycające obrazy krain, których istnienie tak było niepewne! — Jeszcze dzień jeden! powtarzał, jeszcze choćby jedną tylko godzinę! Doktór Clawbonny przy swojem awanturniczem usposobieniu i gorącej wyobraźni, już nakłaniać się począł, już uledz był gotów, lecz Johnson chłodniejszy i rozważniejszy, zwrócił go na drogę rozsądku i konieczności. — No Bell, rzekł on, weźmy się do sań. — Weźmy się, odpowiedział cieśla. I dwaj marynarze zwrócili się ku otworowi domku lodowego. — Oh Johnsoniel i ty! i ty także! wolał Hatteras nieprzytomny prawie. Dobrze więc! jedźcie, jedźcie sami! ja pozostanę! — Kapitanie! zawołał Johnson, zatrzymując się, mimowolnie, — Zostanę, powtarzam ci! Jedźcie! opuśćcie mnie jak to już inni zrobili! Jedźcie... Duk! pójdź tu! my dwaj zostaniemy. Pies poskoczył do swego pana i stanął przy nim szczekając. Johnson spojrzał na doktora, który nie wiedział co czynić. Najlepszy sposób był uspokojenia Hatterasa, poświęcić jeden dzień stosownie do jego woli. Doktór już gotów był z tem się odezwać, gdy uczuł że ktoś dotyka jego ręki. Od wrócił się. Był to Amerykanin, który wydobywszy się z kołder, czołgał się po ziemi; następnie powstał nieco i klęcząc, przez wargi schorzałe wyrzucił kilka brzmień niezrozumiałych. Doktór zdziwiony, przerażony niemal, patrzał nań w milczeniu, a Hatteras podszedłszy bliżej, począł mu się baczniej przypatrywać, chcąc zrozumieć wyrazy, z trudnością przez tegoż wymawiane. Nakoniec po pięciu minutach ogromnego wysilenia, wyrzucił z siebie wyraz: — Porpoise. — Porpoise! zawołał kapitan. Amerykanin dał znak twierdzący. — Na tych morzach? zapytał Hatteras z sercem silnie bijącem. Chory znowu potwierdził poruszeniem głowy. — Na północy? — Tak! rzekł chory. — I wiesz pozycyę w jakiej się znajduje. — Wiem! — Dokładnie? — Tak! odrzekł znowu Altamont. Nastała chwila milczenia. Serca silnie biły w piersi świadków tej sceny niespodziewanej. — Słuchajże, powiedział wreszcie Hatteras, potrzeba nam koniecznie dowiedzieć się o miejscu przebywania tego okrętu! Ja będę głośno wyliczał stopnie, ty zatrzymaj mnie znakiem. Amerykanin skinął głową na znak zrozumienia i zgody. — Zaczynam, rzekł Hatteras, liczyć stopnie długości. Sto pięć? Nie. — Sto sześć? Nie. — Sto siedm? Sto ośm? — Więc to w stronie zachodniej? Amerykanin potwierdził głową. — Idźmy dalej. — Sto dziewięć? Sto dziesięć? Sto dwanaście? Sto czternaście? Sto szesnaście? Sto ośmnaście? Sto dziewiętnaście? Sto dwadzieścia?... — Setny dwudziesty stopień długości? rzekł Hatteras. — A wiele minut? zaczynam liczyć od jednego. Przy liczbie piętnaście, Altamont zatrzymał go znakiem: — Wybornie! rzekł Hatteras. Przejdźmy teraz do szerokości. Uważaj proszę. — Ośmdziesiąt? Ośmdziesiąt jeden? Ośmdziesiąt dwa? Ośmdziesiąt trzy? Amerykanin znowu go powstrzymał. — Dobrze! a minuty? Pięć? Dziesięć? Piętnaście? Dwadzieścia? Dwadzieścia pięć? Trzydzieści? Trzydzieści pięć? Altamont z lekkim uśmiechem dał znak potwierdzający. — Takim więc sposobem, rzekł Hatteras poważnie, Porpoise znajduje się pod setnym dwudziestym stopniem, piętnastą minutą długości — i ośmdziesiątym trzecim stopniem, trzydziestą piątą minutą szerokości? — Tak! z wysileniem poraz ostatni rzekł Altamont, i osłabiony padł na ręce doktora. — Moi przyjaciele, wołał Hatteras, widzicie że ocalenie nasze jest na północy i tylko na północy. Będziemy ocaleni! Lecz po tem pierwszem uniesieniu radości, Hatteras zdawał się nagle uderzony jakąś straszną myślą. Twarz jego sposępniała, w serce ukąsił go jadowity wąż zazdrości. Kto inny, i do tego jeszcze Amerykanin, wyprzedził go o trzy stopnie na drodze do bieguna! I dla czego? w jakim celu?